Waiting Under the Stars
by Wuchen 5
Summary: Oneshot. It is summer and Clover misses Rambler. She mopes around while everyone enjoys the nice summer night. Kale is concerned about his friend and tries to cheer her up. Slight angst, out of character, and one-sided feelings.


**Hello again! It's been a while. While I have yet to finish Cinnamon's Egg (Don't worry it will be done!) this idea came up and I decided to write this oneshot. Featuring Kale and Clover, though the romantic undertones are only hinted and terribly one-sided. Nothing exciting to be honest and a bit serious. **

* * *

**_The scent of plums_**

**_On a mountain path_**

**_Suddenly dawn_**

**_-_Basho 1644-1694**

* * *

It was a hot summer night in Crescent Forest, filled with the hum of cicadas and the glow of fireflies. Many of the inhabitants were out and about that night. It was too late to work, but too hot to sleep.

Many of the grownup animals sat under oak trees, drinking some honey water while chatting with old friends. Many of the birds and bunnies surround around Professor Hoot as he recounts many legends surrounding Crescent Forest. Even Twirl and Cinnamon chose to drop their mischief for one day and join everyone else in having a nice time.  
Everyone was simply relaxing and enjoying the summer night.

Well everyone except Clover.

Clover, the little white bunny with a knack of getting into trouble, was lying on a grassy hill, away from the commotion and fun. She yawned and stretched her paws towards the sky, silently watching for shooting stars in the dark endless sky. Clover was feeling slightly sad, amid the feelings of sleepiness and boredom, there was a sense of feeling sorry for herself.

She missed her friend Rambler, the older rabbit who was a natural wanderer, he would come to Crescent Forest and visit everyone, but it was infrequent. She missed his smile and the stories of his adventures he would tell her. She was jealous and only wished she could grow faster and finally be able to leave her home to go traveling.

"What are you doing now Rambler?" Clover whispered to herself sadly.

"Hey Clover!" came a happy voice, interrupting Clover's gloomy thoughts.

Clover spun around, her heart skipping a beat before realizing it was only Kale standing in front of her.

"Oh. Hi Kale," Clover replied dully before laying back down. "What are you doing here?" she asked nonchalantly.

Kale chuckled and sat next to Clover, he sat close enough that Clover could smell his scent. Of grass and pines. "I was just helping my siblings with setting up lanterns near the bushes. Haha, it's really difficult to manage when all they want to do is release the fireflies caught inside."

"Setting up lanterns? Why is everyone doing it anyways?" Clover inquired.

"You forgot didn't you? It's a special day today."

"Uh, maybe," Clover replied absentmindedly. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to Kale. Sure, she can probably stopped being bored and join Kale and his siblings on setting up lanterns, but the thought of Rambler was causing her to feel sad again.

"Clover...did you ever hear the story about the two rabbits in the sky?"

Clover glanced at Kale, but it was too dark to see his expression. "I think I do, my dad likes to talk about it and get all gushy with my mom." Clover wrinkled her nose at the image before giggling.

"Could you tell me the story?" Kale asked suddenly before flopping down next to her.

Clover was surprised at the odd request, the story is well known to everyone. But she shrugged it off. "Sure."

* * *

_"Once, there was two rabbits that lived up in the starry sky. It was a lovely place, with wispy clouds and glittering stardust. Each rabbit had a task they needed to preform. _

_One rabbit, white as milk, was a weaver. She would weave the most beautiful clothes for the starry animals to wear, and the most lovely patterns to adorn the skies. Winter nights were pitch black, sunsets were set in bright gold and crimson, and twilight skies were mixed with soft lavender and blues. _

_The second rabbit was as brown as the new spring soil, he would herd the starry cows, taking them to drink in the Milky Way river and watching them as they graze in the heavenly fields. _

_Both rabbits did what they needed to do, that was their job, but one day they saw each other and fell in love. _

_Their love was so great that they neglected their duties. They would sit together laughing and staring into each other eyes while the everything fell apart around them._

_The starry cows wandered too far, making everyone on Earth lose sight of the stars. The weaving was forgotten, the skies become dull and empty. _

_It got so frustrating that the Great Owl confronted the two lovers. _

_"If you two cannot do your celestial duties, I'm afraid that you cannot be with each other anymore!" _

_He banished the rabbits to opposite ends of the skies. But seeing how sad they were, he allowed them to see each other once a year. _

_So once a year, on the seventh day of the seventh month, a group or birds will fly over the Milky Way river and form a flying bridge. And both bunnies, on opposite sides will hop towards each other and embrace. Crying with happiness and joy at the reunion, they spend one day together before departing the next day. Each sadly waving at each other across the Milky Way river. _

_Until next year."_

* * *

Clover stopped speaking and turned to Kale, "I understand now! I almost forgot! Today is the seventh day of the seventh month!"

Kale grinned and nodded. "Precisely. Say Clover-"

"Oh darn it!" Clover groaned and smacked her forehead. "Thanks for reminding me, it's a better reason why I should avoid going home until as late as possible."

"...What?"

"My parents, ugh they're gonna be so lovey dovey again," Clover made a face. "Given how much my dad likes the stars, he'll probably be rambling or writing poetry to mom or something..."

"Oh okay..."

Clover gave Kale an apologetic look. Kale sounded terribly disappointed and it making her feel guilty. "S-sorry Kale..."

Kale blinked with surprise. "Sorry for what?"

"I've been a horrible friend. I should cheer up and stop feeling so sorry for myself. This whole day everyone is having fun and I should join them. I should be spending more time with Mallow, Shallot, and you."

"It's okay," Kale muttered with embarrassment. "You just seemed so off these last few days. I-I mean everyone was really worried, that's all."

Clover looked at Kale, he seemed nervous around her, and she didn't blame him. He was probably afraid that she'll be angry or something. "It's nobody's fault, I've just been feeling really down over things."

"When I get down I try to spend time with my brothers or talk to Shallot," Kale offered.

Clover smiled at his effort to help. "Thanks Kale. Oh, I have a question I need to ask you," Clover said quietly.

Kale's heart almost skipped a beat. "Yeah?"

"Do you think Rambler will come back soon?"

Awkward silence fell between the two before Kale forced out a strained answer. "He'll probably be back soon."

Clover smiled. "Yeah, you're right. He'll probably be back soon. Haha like the story," Clover spun around and looked up into the sky. "Rambler will be back soon, like how the two bunnies get reunited once a year!"

Clover giggled and flopped down on her back and stared out into the sky. Kale sighed and flopped down next to Clover. The cool grass on their back, the endless dark vault above them, the the glittering of hundreds, maybe thousands of stars, made them feel smaller than ever. But it wasn't feelings of insecurity, but awe.

"There's so much out there Kale," Clover whispered excitedly. "I wish I can just travel and explore everywhere and have amazing adventures and-"

"What's wrong with here?" Kale interrupted. He wasn't peeved but just bothered on why Clover would leave. Crescent Forest was somewhere that he and everyone else called home. It was safe and perfect. "We can have adventures here, together. Why do you need to leave here?" Kale muttered stubbornly.

Clover closed her eyes and sighed. "It's hard to explain, but do you ever want to know what's beyond Crescent forest? Like what's beyond even the farms, rivers, and mountains?"

Kale tried hard to imagine it, tried to understand what gets Clover so excited about traveling, but he couldn't. Maybe Clover was just different from other rabbits, but maybe that's what he liked about her. "I don't understand," Kale confessed. "I just want to spend my whole life here. Crescent Forest is our home. And it will always be your home too, Clover." The last message was vaguely cryptic, but Clover couldn't grasp it.

"Argh Kale, stop being so serious!" Clover huffed and she lightly punched his arm. "I'm the one that's suppose to be all gloomy and serious today," she teased.

Kale rolled his eyes but lightly punched her back. "Hey, we're friends right? Friends aren't suppose to leave friends behind...we'll wait from Rambler together."

The bunny's violet eyes widen in surprise. The seriousness and intensity of Kale's expression and words was causing her to feel funny. She shook her head to get rid of the fuzzy feelings before reaching out and grabbing Kale's paw. "Yeah! Let's wait together!" Clover grinned and Kale's shocked expression.

That summer night two bunnies sat under the Milky Way. They were far away from home, and carrying out adventures amid the stars. But at the same time, they were safely rooted right in Crescent forest.

And patiently waiting.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I was feeling a bit down, and writing this seriously got some stress out of me. Seriously guys writing for fun is awesome. It is horribly rushed though, and I will probably go back and edit it when I have the time. **

**Still bummed out that Clover doesn't end up with Kale. :( I need to buy the rest of the manga, but I haven't really have the motivation to get them.**

**The story was drew from the inspiration of the Qixi and Tanabata festivals celebrated in China and Japan. My rendition of the Cowherd and Weaver doesn't do the actual story much justice, so check it out! **

**I still need to finish Cinnamon's Egg, and work on my other stories, but Happy Happy Clover can always use more stories =) Anyways take care and stay cool for the summer. Or warm if you guys live in the southern hemisphere lol**

**By the way, Basho is probably one of my most favorite poets. Check out his work if you can! **

**-Wuchen**


End file.
